Dominante Code
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= |age= 26 |birthday= September 15th |sign= Virgo |height= 167 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Purple |hair= Orange |family= Fanzell Kruger (Husband) |occupation= |squad= |country= Witches' Forest(former) Diamond Kingdom(former) |workplace= |manga= Chapter 82 |anime= Episode 55 |jva= Misako Tomioka |eva= Katelyn Barr }} is a witch and former magic tool craftsman from Diamond Kingdom. She is the wife of Fanzell Kruger. Appearance Dominante is a slender woman with fair skin and orange hair tied in a knot by a blue hat. She wears a long-sleeved dark violet dress with a brown belt and cloak over her shoulders. Personality Dominante Code is shown to be friendly and kind person. Nevertheless, she is also shown to be rather greedy as she physically vents her frustration on Fanzell for having them live in a ramshackle house while also promoting magical goods to her comrades at a cost. Biography Dominante was born in the Witches' Forest. Years later, she falls in love with Fanzell Kruger and leaves with him to the Diamond Kingdom. There, she becomes well known for her skill with magic tools. After growing dissatisfied with the state of the kingdom, Domina and Fanzell flee and are pursued by Mariella, one of Fanzell's students. They are saved by Asta and Black Bulls. Afterwards Domina, Fanzell, and Mariella settle in a house outside of the Diamond Kingdom. In search of a cure for Asta's cursed broken arms, Noelle Silva and Finral Roulacase visit the Diamond Kingdom fugitives. Domina greets them and berates Fanzell for greeting Noelle while he is naked. They all sit down and Noelle recounts how Asta's arms were cursed. Domina suggests that the Witch Queen may know how to remove ancient curses, but warns them of her and Vanesa's history and of the queen's dangerous nature. The group then warps to the Black Bull headquarters and picks up Asta. Outside of the forest, Domina warns them again of the dangers within and produces two invisibility cloaks to hide them. She then leads them to a secret path through the wall. Domina shares her broom and cloak with Noelle and Mariella, and as they are flying Domina tells them about the Security Golems. When Fanzell's cloak and clothes are pulled off by a branch, the group is swarmed by golems and rushes into the palace, crashing on the floor. Domina greets Vanessa when she wakes up. Domina agrees to help fight the two armies attacking the forest in exchange for the Witch Queen healing Asta's arms. Domina, Fanzell, and Mariella head out to deal with the Diamond Kingdom's army. While Fanzell confronts the army directly, Mariella organizes the witches into teams in the forest below, and Domina repurposes the Security Golems into proximity mines. When Ladros unleashes his Million Lasers on the forest, Fanzell rushes to Domina and protects her a whirlwind. Ladros finds them and lifts Domina up. She uses her wand to blast Ladros in the face when he calls Fanzell a coward, so he throws her into the air and launches a magic blast at her. Mars catches Domina and blocks the attack. After Mariella's failed attempt to kill Ladros, Mars knocks Ladros away and then creates a platform of crystal to carry Domina, Fanzell, and Mariella. As the fly away and avoid Ladros's atttacks, Mars heals their wounds. Domina and Mariella later split off, while Mars and Fanzell lure Ladros away. After all of the fighting is over and the Witch Queen has healed everyone, Fana decides to live with Domina, Fanzell, and Mariella. The group then returns to their house. Battle Prowess Abilities *'Expert Craftsman': Dominante is a renowned magic tool craftsman. She has created an invisibility cloak and augments the Security Golems. *'Magic Bullet': Dominante is capable of manifesting and concentrating her mana on the tip of her wand. Subsequently, she can launch the mana towards an opponent, blasting them away. Equipment *'Grimoire': Dominante possesses a grimoire that contains various spells. *'Magic Broom': Dominante uses a magic broom as a mode of transportation. *'You-Be-Gone Cloak': Dominante has created a cloak that hides the appearance and the magic power of those beneath it. *'Wand': Dominante carries a wand that she uses to cast her magic. Domina grimoire.png|Domina's grimoire Domina's cloak.png|link=You-Be-Gone Cloak|You-Be-Gone Cloak Spew-Smoke.png|link=Spew-Smoke|Spew-Smoke Domina's wand.png|Dominante's wand Fights *Fanzell Kruger, Dominante Code, Mariella, and Witches vs. Diamond Kingdom Army: Interrupted Events *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Relationships Fanzell Kruger Fanzell Kruger is her husband. Appearances in Other Media In Black Clover: Grimoire Battle, Domina appears as a Black Market vendor and sells various items to the player. Trivia *Dominante's favorite things are money, magic tool development and remodeling, and meat dishes in general. *Dominante ranked #56 in the second popularity poll. *Domina is the third best chef in the series. References Navigation es:Domina Conde ru:Домина Коуд Category:Human Category:Former Diamond Kingdom citizens